


Art for Will You Meet Me in Heaven?

by mar_map, Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: deancasbigbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_map/pseuds/mar_map, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In “Abandon All Hope,” Dean unsuccessfully attempts to kill Lucifer and only ends up dead for his trouble. Now, in heaven, Dean’s unaware that he’s dead, instead believing that Sam was killed when they were children. On an average day Dean gets off work to find an angel waiting for him with a promise that his brother is alive and Dean can be returned to him. Only, getting out of heaven is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Will You Meet Me in Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mar_map](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_map/gifts).



> Art for DeanCas Big Bang 2014, Minibang 09.
> 
> Watercolor ground color, pastels with oil solvent and pastel pencils for detailing.

> Half an hour later, pushing himself out from under the finished car, Dean stood, rubbing oil and grease off his hands with the towel he’d left on the car’s hood. He was about to start gathering up his tools to call it a night when the radio came on. Instead of the friendly rock music it usually played, the station crackled annoyingly. Dean frowned, walking off. He turned the dial off and was greeted with blessed silence. However, that was short lived. Before he could even step away, the overhead speakers attached to the intercom system blared to life, static fizzling through as if someone was leaning on the button. The radio sprung back to life while Dean’s attention turned to the speakers. Reaching around to pull the cord from the wall, both of them turned back to silence.

> Dean frowned. The radio was clearly set to off. He thumped on it once for good measure before shrugging and turning around. He froze in surprise to find a man standing in the doorway to the offices. He was dressed like an accountant, possibly a lawyer. His black hair was disheveled and his tie wasn’t on straight. Dean wondered if one of the secretaries had been getting up to something with their boyfriend in their office. He smirked at the thought.

> “Can I help you?”

> “I’m here to help you.” Dean frowned at the man’s voice. It was deep, gravelly, unexpected from such a scrawny man.


End file.
